(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to fixing devices and image forming apparatuses.
(ii) Related Art
When an image forming apparatus, such as a photocopier or a printer, forms a glittery image having a metallic color such as gold or silver, the image of the metallic color is formed on a recording medium by using a metallic toner. Such a metallic color is reproduced by, for example, adding pigment containing metal powder, such as silver powder, as a principal component to a metallic toner.